


Time Out

by menel



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/pseuds/menel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of the 30 Days OTP Challenge<br/>Prompt: Cuddling somewhere </p><p><i>Cuddle:</i> verb [with obj.] to hold close in one's arms as a way of showing love or affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on June 5, 2014.

“Yer too tense.” 

“No more tense than usual.” 

After three years working with the man, there were times when Logan still couldn’t tell if Summers was joking. People generally assumed that Cyclops didn’t have a sense of humor. Logan knew better. The Boy Scout had a sense of humor, it was just . . . different. Subtle. 

But this comment? Said swiftly and executed with a deadpan delivery? Even Logan wasn’t sure if it was part of that patented Summers’ sarcasm or whether the other man meant it. Either way the answer didn’t reflect too well on him. _He_ was feeling relaxed. He always felt relaxed after a good lay. In his experience, most people did. Then again, Scott wasn’t most people. 

Logan strode into the room that the X-Men were using as a staging area for this mission. Naturally, that’s where Cyclops would be, standing in front of the large table where blueprints and other documents were laid out before him. His body language was closed off, his focus solely on the upcoming mission. Still, Logan couldn’t help but observe the tightness in the other man’s shoulders, the impossibly straight posture of his back. It was a far cry from the suppleness and flexibility that Summers had demonstrated the previous night. The rigidity Logan saw gave him an itch to strip some of that away, to expose the tenderness beneath the façade. He doubted Summers would appreciate the gesture but . . . 

He came up behind the other man and without any invitation began to knead those stiff shoulders. Cyclops automatically froze at the unexpected touch. 

“Logan,” Scott said sharply. 

“You can still do your work,” Logan replied, ignoring the warning that he heard in the other man’s tone. “Don’t think a little back rub would break your famous concentration.” 

“This isn’t –” 

“We’re alone.” Logan cut Scott off immediately. “Iceman’s playin’ sentry outside. Storm and Nightcrawler ain’t gonna be back for a while yet. You’ll have the plan and the back-up – and the back-up to the back-up – all in place by the time we regroup.” 

When Logan’s quick rebuttal was met with silence, the older man interpreted it as tacit approval to continue his actions and he did. The black leather of Cyclops’ uniform was deceptively soft to the touch, and quick to absorb the heat of Logan’s hands. Logan worked on Cyke’s shoulders for a few minutes, bearing down on those knots until he felt them give. Then his hands traveled downwards, using his knuckles as he traced the line of Scott’s spine to the small of his back. There was a sharp intake of breath from the other man that made Logan smile. Summers hadn’t been expecting that. 

“This works better on bare skin,” Logan commented. 

“No,” was the firm reply. 

Logan smirked, hands never ceasing their movement. The next time he did this it was going to be in a bed, straddling a naked Summers, and with a bottle of scented massage oil as lubricant. That assumed, of course, that he could get Summers into bed again. 

“Do you already regret last night?” he asked suddenly.

The silence stretched for so long between them that Logan took it to be the answer itself, a negative answer that crushed him more than he would ever admit. But then Summers shifted and the quiet ‘no’ that he heard, accompanied by a soft sigh as though the word were being pulled out of the other man despite his wishes, sent a wave of relief over him. Scott wouldn’t lie about something like this. Scott was a terrible liar to begin with. 

Logan seized the moment, closing the small distance between himself and Scott so that he held the other man against him, arms around his waist. He hated how Scott immediately stiffened in his embrace. 

“Logan?” 

There was no reprimand in Scott’s voice this time, but an inflection that turned his name into a question. It spoke of uncertainty. Tenderness, whether physical or emotional, was so alien between them. 

“Just give me this moment, Slim,” Logan said quietly.

Scott exhaled slowly and Logan felt the other man relax against him, allowing Logan to take his weight. Then, to his surprise, Scott’s right hand closed over his own, as if to keep him there. It was a welcome touch and Logan wished that he had the power to draw out this moment. 

A nervous cough behind them had Logan pulling away as Summers straightened, switching to the persona of Cyclops in the blink of an eye. They both turned in the direction of the cough. Bobby Drake was standing in the doorway, eyes conveniently averted. 

“Didn’t mean to interrupt,” the young X-Man said. “Thought you’d like to know. Storm and Nightcrawler are on their way back in.” 

“Thank you, Iceman,” Scott replied. 

Bobby nodded, lingering for a moment longer as though he were waiting for something. 

“Something else?” Logan asked him. 

Bobby hesitated. “Are you two –” he began. 

“We’ll see you outside,” Scott interrupted him. 

“Right,” Bobby agreed, recognizing a dismissal when he heard one. 

When they were alone again, Logan looked at Summers thoughtfully and said, “I don’t know, Cyke. Are we?” 

Cyclops had finished sorting through the papers on the table. “What do you think?” he asked in return. 

Logan took the answer to be ‘Yes’ as he followed the other man out the door. 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> The merry mutants belong to Marvel and Fox. No offense is intended, no profit is being made.


End file.
